


Stargazing

by liars_dance



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night sky can have an effect on people... Originally posted on LJ in September 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

In the time they'd been in New Zealand, he'd never asked before – never dreamed – never even thought before... Or had he?

But then Sean hadn't asked him about the southern sky before either. Suddenly they'd turned off the lights and looked out at the stars – cheesy as it sounded – and Sean had asked why he couldn't see the Great Bear. Viggo had found himself explaining that one person standing in the northern hemisphere and another in the southern hemisphere would have an inverted view of the same objects out in space. And as he'd pointed out that this was the reason why it was difficult for them to pick out the familiar shapes by which many constellations had been named, Viggo also found himself close to Sean's body in a way he'd never been before. But it was a good kind of close; Sean was warm and he smelled good and Viggo had been in no hurry to move. So he'd rested his chin on Sean's shoulder and explained that they were too far south to see the Pole Star or the Great Bear. And as they stared at the stars, suddenly it had been too easy for Viggo to turn his head and press his lips against his friend's neck. 

"Just tell me to stop, Sean – and I'll stop," Viggo had whispered, though his hands had already been slipping round Sean's waist, pulling his shirt from his pants with trembling fingers. But there had been no such request to stop; Sean's head had fallen back against Viggo's shoulder and it seemed to Viggo that he'd shivered. In fact, the only sound Sean had made was a soft breathless moan as Viggo had brushed his fingers over his chest and belly before unzipping his pants. 

"Just tell me to slow down, Sean – and I'll slow down," Viggo had whispered, but again, no response had been forthcoming – well, no verbal response anyway. Instead, Sean had turned from the window and pushed Viggo against the adjacent wall before kissing him until he couldn't breathe. _So much for slowing down..._ From there it has been a few clumsy steps to the couch where they'd almost torn at each other's clothing but little had actually removed in their haste to touch and be touched. They'd struggled and twisted, kissed and bitten until they'd ended up in an overly urgent and somewhat precarious sixty nine, with Viggo close to falling off the narrow couch when the hot suction of Sean's mouth and skilled tongue had brought him to climax, moments after his own mouth had been filled with Sean's come. It had been unexpected and wild and utterly amazing – but still Sean hadn't actually said a word.

And now, breathless and spent, they sit apart on that same narrow couch, their skin sticky with sweat and their clothing in total disarray. The air in the dark room seemed heavy now and after a few more moments Viggo sits forward; the silence between them beginning to feel more than a little uncomfortable.

"Tell me to go, Sean – and I'll go," Viggo whispers thickly, wondering how long Sean could stay silent. Once again there's no answer and Viggo prepares to stand up. "I'm sorry – I never..." 

"No, Vig – no sorry is necessary," Sean replies. "I was right there with you all the way, and I like to think that were more than just a quick blow-job." 

Viggo glances sideways to see Sean flash an embarrassed kind of smile as he attempts to cover himself up. It was a very appealing sight. He nods and licks his lips. "It was for me," he says softly. "I didn't intend it to happen but I'm sure glad it did. I think I've wanted it for a while now."

"Good," Sean replies. "So stay – please. I have to admit I've fancied you since I first clapped me eyes on you."

"Ditto," Viggo murmurs with a grin. "Fancied _you_ , I mean – not myself.."

Sean chuckles as he struggles to his feet, pulling his pants up as he does so. He walks back to the window and looks out at the night sky. "So the stars _look_ different when you're down here in the southern hemisphere, but that doesn't mean they've changed," he says suddenly. "That's what you said, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it was," Viggo replies, using the opportunity to stand up and fasten his pants before joining Sean once again at the window. "The constellations haven't changed..." Viggo pauses and clears his throat. "And neither have we," he adds softly, suddenly needing to say the words - as if Sean might be talking about more than the stars. 

Sean half turns and grins. "Maybe not – but something _feels_ different."

Viggo swallows. Maybe Sean had been talking about more than the stars. "Yeah?" he asks softly. "Is that a 'good' kind of different? Or a 'not so good' different?"

"A good different," Sean murmurs. "A bloody good different..." He turns back to look at the sky. "So, what _can_ we see here, if not the Great Bear?" he asks, reaching out in the dark room to take Viggo's hand in his.

"The Southern Cross," Viggo replies, squeezing Sean's fingers. "Named by European travellers, it's on the New Zealand flag – and the Australian one too. Usually it's depicted as four or five stars but it's really made up of thousands of them."

"Where is it?" Sean asks.

"Well, like all the constellations, it changes position depending on the earth's rotation," Viggo replies, peering upwards, but once more very much aware of Sean's body pressed against his own. "So now, because it's April, it'll be high overhead."

Sean nods, takes a breath and steps away from the window, pulling Viggo with him. "Then maybe we'll see it better from the bedroom," he purrs. 

And Viggo, who was experiencing the full impact of Sean's low rumbling voice on certain parts of his anatomy, wasn't about to disagree with that.

\-- [END] --


End file.
